


Premier contact

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Childhood Trauma, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, safe sane and consentual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Jolynne, une jeune femme mi-aveugle, fait la rencontre d'un extraterrestre nommé Henri-Charles après qu'un malentendu avec des policiers l'amène dans son vaisseau.
Relationships: Jolynne Passepartout/Henri-Charles
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372





	1. Chapter 1

C'était une nuit d'été comme les autres. Chaude, humide et tranquille.    
Jolynne entendit un bruit venant de dehors. Elle venait tout juste de se coucher, lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre. C'était un bourdonnement sourd, entrelacé par des bips. Comme un moteur de camion, mais plus mou et fort.

Jolynne soupira, et se leva, allant à la fenêtre pour aller la fermer. 

Mais en ouvrant les rideaux, une lumière bleue apparue, et Jolynne recula, troublée.

Bien qu'elle avait de la misère à voir, c'est sûr, cette lumière n'était pas naturelle. Et elle provenait de son jardin.

La jeune femme hésita.  _ Est-ce qu'elle devrait aller voir de plus près, ou rester couchée et oublier cela? _

D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis… mais de l'autre… c'était son jardin, et sa maison.  _ Et aussi, elle était curieuse. _

La curiosité prenant le dessus, Jolynne inspira, et se leva les manches, avant de se diriger dehors.

Il n'y avait plus de bruits à présent, ni de lumière, ce qui rendait la chose un peu plus dure.  _ Oh, elle aurait dû amener sa lampe de poche. Elle ne voyait rien dans le noir! _

Jolynne soupira.  _ Bon. Ça ne servira à rien de chercher sans rien voir. Elle ira voir demain matin. _

Elle se retourna pour rentrer, mais, soudainement, une sirène de police au loin la fit figer.  _ Et une autre, et encore une autre. _

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la rue..? _

Elle entendit quelque chose bouger derrière elle, et figea. Puis elle se retourna lentement, et écarquilla les yeux. Une douce lumière bleue refléta contre une fourrure blanche, et elle était juste assez forte pour que Jolynne puisse plus ou moins discerner la forme de ce qui se tenait devant elle. Quelque chose d'humanoide, définitivement. 

Deux des lumières, deux grosses vers le haut, clignèrent.  _ Oh, des yeux, peut être? _

La chose s'accroupit, et leva une main vers la joue de Jolynne.

"B-bonjour?" Jolynne balbutia, un peu nerveuse.  _ Tout de même. Elle n'avait aucun idée de ce que c'était. _

"Bon...jour…" la chose répéta, sa voix douce et basse.  _ Peu importe à quoi il ressemblait, c'était certain, il sonnait très gentil. _

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon jardin?"

"Je… parle… humain… pas bien…" il grogna, et soupira. "Je… perdu."

_ Il était perdu? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était donc? _

Les sirènes se firent plus fortes, jusqu'à ce que les phares éclairent la route autour, juste assez pour que Jolynne puisse les voir en se retournant. Elle entendit la chose derrière elle gémir, et se retourna.

"Ça va? T'as peur des policiers?" Elle demanda.

"Mhm."

"Oh…"

"Hé oh!? Y'en a deux, maintenant!" Fit un policier au loin. 

Des coups de fusil retentirent, et Jolynne couina de peur.  _ Oh, non, quoi??? _

"LES MAINS EN L'AIR! ON BOUGE PLUS!!" Fit une autre policière.

"N-non, attendez!" Jolynne s'écria.  _ Est-ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était une "chose" elle aussi? _

La chose elle-même, quand à lui, grogna, et, soudainement, souleva Jolynne, avant de partir. Jolynne poussa un cri de surprise, mais, tout de même, ne se plaignit pas trop.  _ C'était soit ça, ou les policier qui lui tiraient dessus. _

Il courait très rapidement, cette créature, tout de même. Et, quand même, elle pouvait sentir qu'il faisait attention, avec la façon dont il la portait dans ses bras, comme un gros bébé fragile.

Elle en profita pour caresser peu importe ce qu'elle était en train de toucher. C'était de la fourrure fine, pas assez pour complètement recouvrir la peau chaude en dessous. Il y en avait partout où elle pouvait toucher.  _ Partout sur son corps? Où juste ses épaules et son dos? _

Elle sentit des cheveux en montant des mains dans son cou. De longs cheveux lisses et doux, presque comme du satin. 

Il sentait sucré, comme des fruits.  _ Et aussi, cette lumière qui provenait de son corps… Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais cette lumière était plutôt relaxante. _

Soudainement, il s'arrêta de courir. Et soudainement, une grande lumière bleue apparue devant eux, et la créature avança.

Jolynne ferma les yeux, éblouie. 

Et elle les rouvrit quand elle se fit déposer sur quelque chose de mou.

_ Un coussin? Matelas?  _

Elle tapota autour d'elle, un peu trop sonnée encore. 

"Tu… sauvée. Tu… sécurité…" la créature dit. Jolynne leva les yeux vers lui. Dans la lumière, à présent, elle pouvait discerner ses traits un peu plus. Il était blanc, ses mains et pieds bleus. Ses cheveux longs étaient d'un blond ressemblant à l'or, qui brillaient sous la lumière. Les points bleus sur lui ne brillaient plus, malheureusement, mais du moins, elle se disait qu'ils étaient sûrement une partie de son corps eux aussi.

"M-merci…" elle tapota ses pieds l'un contre l'autre et soupira. "Où… où est-ce que j'suis?" Elle pencha la tête. "Est, t'es qui?"

"Tu… vaisseau. Moi…" il figea, et rit doucement.

_ C'était joli, comme son. Mélodieux. _

"Mon nom… dur… dire." Il inspira, et puis poussa un grondement couplé de cliquetis.

_ Ah. Nope, Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait dit. _

"J'ai… nom humain. Henri-Charles."

Jolynne sourit. "Oohh. C'est joli."

Elle l'entendit souffler, et puis se râcler la gorge. "Tu… mon vaisseau. Moi… perdu… dans espace. Je trouve… planète. Pour vivre."

_ Donc, c'était un extraterrestre. Il était sûrement en voyage dans l'espace, puis il s'était perdu, et maintenant voulais vivre sur terre? _

"Tu veux… vivre ici, c'est ça?"

"Mhm. Mais… humains pas contents. Veulent pas moi ici."

Henri-Charles vint s'asseoir à côté de Jolynne, et soupira. "Je… seul. Je pas de maison. Sauf vaisseau." Puis il rit doucement. "Mais vaisseau pas beau."

Jolynne sourit. "Je trouve qu'il est beau, ton vaisseau."

Elle l'entendit ricaner, et il pencha la tête. "Comment tu voir, avec... cheveux visage?" Il dit doucement. Elle le sentit approcher sa main de ses franges qui lui couvraient les yeux, et immédiatement, Jolynne recula. 

"N-non!" Elle s'exclama.

Henri-Charles s'arrêta net.

"Non? Quel problème?"

Jolynne soupira. 

"J-je… non. J'aime pas ça… quand les gens voient mes yeux…"

Il roucoula, et elle vit les points bleus sur lui briller à nouveau.

"Pourquoi? C'est… comme les cicatrices sur tes mains?"

Jolynne soupira, et baissa la tête.

"C'est une longue histoire. J'ai pas le goût d'en parler."

Henri-Charles resta silencieux un instant. Puis il posa sa main sur la sienne.  _ Oh. Il avait des coussinets sur sa paume. _

"Si… je parle mon histoire… tu me dis?" Il demanda doucement. Jolynne y pensa un instant.

_ Eh, c'était un extraterrestre. C'était pas un humain. Il n'allait sûrement pas juger son apparence, ou du moins, sûrement pas autant que les humains le feraient. _

"Oké."

Elle l'entendit faire un drôle de bruit assez mignon, et se dit qu'il était content. Puis il se replaça sur le…  _ le lit? Fauteuil? Coussin? _ Et puis inspira.

"Je… partit dans l'espace. Pour trouver planète. Je… changer de maison. Mais je me perdu. Et je trouve… votre planète. Planète… atmosphère pareille, et je connais quelques langues, alors je dis, je aller là. Mais humains peur de moi. Ils appellent policiers, soldats. Et je aller dans…" ses mots se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'il s'arrêta, et elle le sentit tendre sa main un peu. Se disant qu'il se souvenait sûrement de souvenirs douloureux, elle bougea sa main, et entrelaça ses doigts des siens.  _ Sa main était très grosse, comparée à la sienne. Mais elle était aussi très douce, et chaude. C'était étrangement réconfortant. _

"Oh!" Il fit, surpris, et baissa la tête.

"Ça va? Tu peux arrêter d'en parler, si ça fait trop mal." Jolynne murmura.

"Non, non. Ça va."

Il se râcla la gorge, et continua.

"Je aller dans… bâtiment. Et puis une... cage. Ils donné mon nom humain. Et ils posé piqûres dans mes bras, prendre mon sang."

Il eut un rire amer. "Ils pensaient… moi j'étais idiot. Parce que parle pas humain bien. Mais je savais ce qu'ils… font."

Jolynne leva son autre main pour caresser le dos de la sienne doucement. 

"Ils prenaient mon sang… pour expériences. Je suis donné le nom "licorne." J'ai entendu… la licorne, un animal magique, qui ressemble à moi. Et... après, je sauvé. Et tu me trouvé."

_ Il ressemblait à une licorne? _

Jolynne sourit faiblement, et pencha la tête. "J'ai… de la misère à voir, ces temps-ci. Je peux..?" Elle leva la main vers lui, et il pencha la tête. "Oui. Est-ce que je touche comme une licorne?" Il demanda, riant un peu.

Jolynne passa sa paume sur ses joues. Jusqu'ici, il se sentait juste comme un humain, à part la fourrure. Un nez, deux yeux et une bouche bien humaine.  _ Oh, il y avait des… écailles, sur ses pommettes?  _

Ses mains montèrent vers son front, et, elle sentit quelque chose de dur au milieu. Elle les monta encore plus.  _ Ah, ouaip, une corne.  _ Elle était assez longue, et lisse, sans fourrure. Il y avait des lignes autour, et quelques bosses sur le devant.

"Ton corps est blanc, tes cheveux sont dorés… et t'a une corne. Ouais, ça fait assez licorne."

Puis elle rit doucement. "Légende dit que seules les femmes vierges peuvent toucher les licornes. On dirait bien que c'est vrai, hein?"

Il roucoula encore, penchant la tête vers sa paume, et Jolynne sourit, levant l'autre main pour lui caresser la joue. 

"Ta fourrure est vraiment douce…" elle murmura, passant ses doigts dans le poil fin.

"Merci."

"Henri-Charles… d'où ça vient?"

"Scientifiques m'ont donné. Homme important de science."

Jolynne fronça des sourcils, puis sourit. "Oh! Henri-Charles Bélisles, le premier à avoir découvert des preuves concrètes de la vie extraterrestre!"

"Oh! Héhé, un homme très important, oui?"

Jolynne rit doucement.  _ Oh, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était sentie si calme. Est-ce que c'était lui qui faisait ça..? _

"Et… toi? Ton histoire?" Henri-Charles murmura. Jolynne resta silencieuse.  _ Oh. C'est vrai. _

Elle le sentit toucher sa joue de sa main, et frissonna un peu. Mais pourtant, elle le laissa faire. Et elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il leva sa frange de sur ses yeux, et la poussa derrière ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas les voir, mais elle savait qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur les siens. 

"Tes yeux…" il murmura, passant son pouce sous son oeil.

_ Sur ses yeux étaient de longues cicatrices. Tout comme celles qui parcouraient ses bras, son torse et ses jambes. Mais bon, celles-là, il ne pouvait pas les voir. _

"Quand… quand j'étais petite… mon voisin avait un chien. Il m'a toujours fait un peu peur. Mais mes parents me disaient qu'il était inoffensif, alors, bien sûr, je les ai écoutés."

"Un… chien?"

"Un animal de compagnie. Beaucoup de gens en ont, généralement, ils sont très doux, mais si ils ont un mauvais maître, ils peuvent devenir agressifs." Jolynne expliqua. Puis elle soupira. "C'est ça qui s'est passé. J'me souviens plus qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… j'me souviens juste…" elle hoqueta, et renifla. "Qu'il m'a attaqué. Vraiment, griffé, mordu partout."

Henri-Charles poussa un bruit triste, et continua à lui caresser le visage.  _ Dans un temps normal, cela aurait fortement dérangé Jolynne. Mais étrangement, avec lui, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. _

"J'ai fini par m'évanouir quand mes parents m'ont sauvé. Comme par miracle, mes yeux étaient plus ou moins intactes. Mais…" elle soupira à nouveau, et gémit, baissant les mains pour les montrer devant lui.

"C'est pas super. J'ai de la misère à voir. J'ai de la misère à marcher, et à contrôler mes mains. Elles tremblent, même au repos."

Henri-Charles gémit doucement, et plaça ses mains sur les siennes, les caressant délicatement. 

"Je… désolé…" il murmura, la douleur dans la voix. 

"Ça va… j'ai juste… pas trop l'habitude d'en parler." Jolynne répondit doucement.

"Je connais quoi... peut être aider."

"Hm. Ouais. J'ai entendu ça des centaines de fois. Y'a personne qui peut m'aider."

Elle le sentit s'approcher, et baissa la tête, rougissant un peu. 

"Non, non… je connais quoi aider…"

Il posa une main sur sa tempe et approcha sa tête. Jolynne eut à peine le temps de parler, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de mou presser délicatement contre sa paupière, et puis l'autre.  _ Ses lèvres? _

Jolynne couina avec surprise, et Henri-Charles se recula.

"H-huh?"

"Je t'aider. Attends."

Il s'approcha à nouveau, et posa sa corne sur son front. Jolynne inspira, sentant son corps devenir plus chaud, d'un coup. Puis soudainement, elle sentit ses yeux, ses bras, ses jambes et son ventre picoter. Elle cligna des yeux, respirant plus fort.

"Q-quoi… hein..?"

_ Elle se sentait se fatiguer, aussi. _

Et étrangement, plus elle clignait des yeux, plus…  _ plus sa vision devenait claire. _

"H- _ hein???" _

Elle leva les yeux. Et devant elle était, encore, Henri-Charles, comme auparavant.  _ Mais plus clair.  _ Il n'était plus une tâche colorée remplie de noir sur les côtés. Il était détaillé. Les écailles sur ses joues et son front étaient bleues, comme quelques unes plus longues sur ses épaules et ses poignets. Derrière lui bougeait une longue queue, au bout rond et rose. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, sans pupilles, étant plutôt des tourbillons brillants. Il avait deux grandes oreilles pendantes, et ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds, brillants comme de l'or. Il était…

_ Il était magnifique. _

"Whoa…" Jolynne souffla. Henri-Charles sourit doucement, et rit. "Ça va?"

_ Il avait les dents pointues. Mais elles étaient blanches, autant que sa fourrure.  _

Jolynne resta silencieuse, portant ses mains à sa bouche en regardant autour d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.  _ Ses mains ne tremblaient presque plus, non plus. _

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas bien voir de loin.  _ Mais peu importe. Ce qui était en train de se passer était bien assez. _

_ Elle voyait. _

**_Elle voyait!_ **

"Ça… ça va… oui!"

Elle se retourna vers Henri-Charles et sourit joyeusement. "Oh, je sais pas trop ce que t'a fait, mais merci! Merci!!"

Elle s'avança un peu, et le tira vers elle pour lui faire un câlin. Il l'enlaça en retour et immédiatement, Jolynne commença à pleurer, le serrant plus fort. Entre ses sanglots, elle continua à répéter des remerciements, et il se pencha pour lui flatter la tête et le dos.

Plus elle pleurait, et plus elle commençait à se fatiguer.  _ C'est vrai. Elle avait à peine dormi. La seule chose qui l'avait tenue réveillée, jusqu'à date, c'était l'attrait de la nouveauté, et l'adrénaline. _

Et maintenant, être collée contre de la fourrure chaude et moelleuse, avec la main d'Henri-Charles qui lui flattait les cheveux doucement…  _ c'était très relaxant. _

En fermant les yeux, Jolynne se dit qu'elle devrait lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, à présent.

_ Mais bon… ça pouvait bien attendre. _


	2. Chapter 2

En se réveillant, Jolynne fut très surprise. Il faisait sombre, étrangement. 

Il lui prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle était capable de voir, et elle se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, juste pour être certaine.

_ Elle. Qui pouvait voir dans le noir! Incroyable! _

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle était dans un grand lit bleu, la texture des couvertures douce et soyeuse. Le matelas mou et confortable. Et les oreillers duveteux et moelleux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Henri-Charles n'était pas là.

Elle pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de machines au loin, et décida de se lever pour le suivre.

Quelques néons violets sur le plancher indiquaient le chemin à suivre, et elle matcha près d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende dans une salle plus grande, remplie de panneaux électriques. Au fond était Henri-Charles qui fixait le hublot, appuyé contre un panneau. 

Son oreille leva quand elle arriva, et il se retourna, et sourit.

_ Il portait une sorte de pagne, mais elle pouvait tout de même voir des sabots sous le vêtement, ce qui ne fit que lui donner encore plus l'air d'une licorne.  _

"Oh! Tu réveillée!" Il fit joyeusement, s'avançant vers elle.

Jolynne sourit. "Oui. J'ai dormi combien de temps?"

Il pensa un instant. "Euh, dans temps de la Terre, un jour. 23 heures."

Puis il eut une expression coupable. "Quand je soigné ton corps, ça fait… ton corps… utilisé plus d'énergie, pour guérir. Tu devenir plus fatiguée."

Jolynne resta silencieuse un instant, et soupira.  _ Bon, au moins, elle avait perdu un vendredi seulement. Elle n'avait pas de travail ce jour-là, alors, pas trop besoin de s'inquiéter. _

Puis il s'avança un peu plus, et bougea la main vers elle. "C'est… bon? Tu… pas fâchée?"

Jolynne secoua la tête, et sourit. "Non, non, ça va." Elle leva la main, et Henri-Charles la prit doucement. Jolynne se sentit rougir un peu.  _ Faut dire, il était très beau, torse-nu, et sa physiologie, ses mamelons, notamment, indiquait une anatomie humanoïde, donc… _

"Je… connais pas toi nom. Tu me dis pas, hier?"

Elle sursauta, ravalant ses envies et les repoussant loin dans son cerveau.  _ Voyons, Jolynne, c'est un extraterrestre, il va quand même pas…  _

"J-je, euhm, j'm'appelle Jolynne. Jolynne Passepartout!"

"Oh. Très joli, le nom."

Il sourit encore,  _ et mon dieu qu'il était magnifique, _ puis se retourna vers le hublot, d'où on pouvait voir des étoiles.

"Ça… pas vrai ciel. Apparaît en mode veille."

"Mode veille?"

Il acquiesça, et s'avança vers le panneau, pesant sur un bouton.

"Pour pas que soldats trouve vaisseau."

Soudainement, le ciel étoilé s'estompa, faisant place à un ciel plus clair, aux teintes rouges et oranges, un soleil doré se couchant à l'horizon.

"Ça une option, pas obligé. Mais, tu dormais. Le soleil… dérangerait." 

_ Oh, il avait fait ça pour elle?  _ Jolynne se sentit rougir un peu.

"Ta… vie, sur terre. C'est comment?" Il demanda par la suite, retournant vers Jolynne. "Et aussi, je… faim."

Il lui prit la main, et la guida vers le couloir. 

"Oh, euhm, je suis musicienne. Je joue de la flûte traversière et du piano."

"Hm? Quoi ça?"

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle ressemblant à une petite cuisine. Jolynne se fit asseoir à une petite table au milieu, et Henri-Charles se promena autour de la pièce, à ouvrir des tiroirs, puis sortit quelques trucs pour les poser sur la table. Il sortit aussi quelques ustensiles, et commença à couper et éplucher les ingrédients.

"Tu musicienne, comme, jouer… de la musique?" Il demanda. Elle acquiesça.

"Une flûte traversière, c'est un petit bâton avec plusieurs trous dedans. Tu mets le bout près de ta bouche et tu souffles, et dépendant de quels trous tu bouches avec tes doigts, le son est différent." 

Henri-Charles eut l'air agréablement surpris. "Oh! Je connais! On a instrument pareil, chez moi."

Jolynne sourit. "Et un piano, c'est un très gros instrument avec des touches noires et blanches. Tu es assis sur un banc devant le piano, et tu pèses sur les touches, et dépendant de laquelle… comme la flûte, le son va être différent."

Henri-Charles acquiesça. "Et ça aussi. Humains et nous, nous avons similaires! Intéressant!"

Jolynne sourit, et appuya sa joue contre sa main. "Ouais… sûrement plus que ce qu'on pense…"

L'homme se leva, ingrédients en mains, et se dirigea vers une sorte de fourneau. Il sortit un bol et plaça les ingrédients dedans, puis, sifflotant, se promena autour de la pièce pour chercher d'autres choses.

"Je pousser plantes dans vaisseau." Il dit, ouvrant un pot et prenant une sorte de poudre, la soupoudrant dans le bol.

"Climat de Terre est parfait pour pousser. Très chanceux!"

Jolynne sourit, et replia ses coudes sous son menton, le regardant cuisiner, une délicieuse odeur à la fois sucrée et salée se répandant dans l'air.

_ Il avait bien l'air dans son élément, ici. C'était mignon. _

Mais, en pensant un peu plus, une idée moins joyeuse jaillit dans son esprit.

"Est-ce que tu comptes rester ici, même avec la réaction des gens?" 

Pas qu'elle était une fille seule, mais tout de même, elle aimait bien sa compagnie.  _ Peut-être même un peu  _ **_trop,_ ** _ à bien y penser. _

Penser au fait qu'il puisse partir et ne plus jamais revenir… ça faisait mal.

Il éteint le feu, et plaça le bol ailleurs pour qu'il refroidisse. Puis il commença à ranger les choses.

"Je… pas certain."

Jolynne sentit son coeur sauter en entendant ça, et elle inspira profondément. "O-oh…"

Henri-Charles vida le contenu du bol dans deux assiettes, puis les apporta vers la table. Il s'assit devant Jolynne, et appuya son menton contre son poing, puis levant ses jointures à ses lèvres, mordillant doucement en pensant.

Il la regarda un instant, l'expression dans ses yeux inquiète, curieuse, insistante. 

Jolynne baissa les yeux, un peu gênée par cette attention, et regarda son assiette.

Ça sentait bon, c'était sûr. Et même si la couleur bleue avait l'air étrange, tout de même, elle était très curieuse de savoir ce que cela goûtait.

"Jolynne?" Henri-Charles murmura. 

"Hm?"

Et soudainement, il se leva, et contourna la table pour aller vers elle. Jolynne se leva, et se retourna vers lui.

_ Si près, debout comme ça, elle constatait bien qu'il était  _ **_énorme_ ** _. _

"Jolynne…" il répéta encore, ton un peu plus certain, comme s'il était en train de prendre une décision.

_ En le regardant, elle se perdait dans ses yeux bleu ciel, brillants comme des néons, grands et beaux, comme le reste de son visage et de son corps.  _

"S-s'te plaît…" Jolynne commença, comme si sa bouche n'écoutait plus son esprit. "Reste. S'te plaît…" elle gémit, larmes aux yeux. "Part pas…" 

Henri-Charles inspira profondément. 

Puis, il leva la main, et la plaça sur la taille de Jolynne. Jolynne eut à peine le temps de réagir, alors qu'il la tira vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Jolynne couina avec surprise, et, timidement, répliqua, plaçant ses mains sur son torse.

_ Whoa, Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça! _

Il était assez impatient, elle pouvait le constater avec la force et la maladresse avec laquelle il l'embrassait 

_ Du moins, elle supposait, c'était son premier baiser après tout. _

Elle se sentit reculer et son dos accoter la table, et elle s'avança, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant plus près.

Finalement, elle recula sa tête un instant pour respirer, et Henri-Charles fourra son visage dans l'épaule de la jeune femme, soufflant. Jolynne appuya le côté de sa tête contre la sienne, caressant sa fourrure lentement.

"Tu veux-" il commença.

"Oui." Elle le coupa, honnêtement trop excitée en ce moment pour attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase.

Immédiatement, il la souleva, et la porta vers la chambre. Elle se fit placer sur le matelas, qui grinça lorsqu'il embarqua. 

"Je…" il pencha sa tête pour lui embrasser la joue doucement. "Jamais ressenti un…" il marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue. "Aussi fort." Sa bouche glissa de sa joue à son oreille, et Jolynne gémit doucement. "Jolynne…" il murmura dans son oreille.

"Reste, reste, s'te plaît-" Jolynne souffla dans la sienne, ses mains tremblantes d'émotion lui flattant le dos doucement. "Reste, reste avec moi, reste…" elle gémit, roulant des hanches quand il fit de même contre elle, poussant contre son entre-jambes.

Henri-Charles leva la tête, lèvres quelques millimètres près des siennes. "Je reste. Je reste…" il murmura, lui caressant la joue, et l'embrassant à nouveau.

Elle sentit ses mains glisser sur ses hanches, et puis sous son coton ouaté. Jolynne frissonna et gémit, rougissant en sentant les doigts coussinés presser contre sa poitrine. Il leva la tête, la regarda, et sourit.

"Tu aime?" Il demanda doucement, et roula des hanches. Jolynne acquiesça, souriant, et lui prit la tête entre les mains.

"T'es tellement beau…" elle souffla, et le sourire d'Henri-Charles s'élargit. 

"T'es… tellement belle…" il minauda, mains glissants vers son ventre, et tirant sur ses pantalons. Jolynne couina, et rougit comme une tomate, levant le regard, mais sachant très bien que l'extraterrestre était en train de la fixer. 

"Oh… tu un…" il dit un mot dans sa langue "...différent." Il murmura, et leva les yeux vers Jolynne, qui regarda en bas. 

_ Oh, différent? Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas être complètement similaires biologiquement _

Voyant son regard perplexe, Henri-Charles sourit tendrement, et lui caressa les cuisses doucement. 

"Ça va. C'est joli " il roucoula, et baissa la tête.

"Tu déranges pas, si je…" il pressa sur son clitoris avec son doigt, et Jolynne couina. "Explore, un peu? Je curieux"

"A-ah, non, ça va!"

Il pressa un peu plus, frottant doucement, examinant sa réaction, puis sourit.

"Tu un trou de plus que nous." Il marmonna, son doigts glissant à son vagin, puis montant, et il pressa doucement sur son urètre. Jolynne sursauta, et couina. "O-oh!! Non!"

Rapidement, Henri-Charles retira sa main, et regarda en haut, paniqué. "Ah-ah!! Oh, je fais mal??"

Jolynne figea en voyant son expression coupable, et sourit. "N-non, ça va, j'ai pas mal. Mais…" elle s'arrêta, et rit doucement. 

"J'vais expliquer."

Elle se releva, écartant ses jambes un peu plus, et regarda en bas.

"Je sais pas trop comment votre système fonctionne, mais ça, c'est pas un trou qu'il faut toucher, c'est sensible, et c'est là que l'urine sort." Puis elle pointa son vagin. "Ça, oui. C'est celui qu'on utilise, d'habitude."

Il fronça les sourcils, ayant l'air un peu confus, puis s'assit devant elle, et enleva son pagne.

Jolynne rougit, yeux à présent fixés sur son entre-jambes. 

Il avait l'air similaire au sien, sauf un peu plus gros, et avec deux grosses…  _ lèvres? _ seulement. Il y avait deux trous en dessous, l'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et l'autre qui était sûrement un anus.

Henri-Charles écarta les jambes un peu plus, et, d'un coup, les deux lèvres s'écartèrent, et deux grosses tentacules roses sortirent du milieu.

"Oh." Jolynne souffla, surprise.

_ Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. _

"Tu… fais pas ça, non?" Henri-Charles demanda, riant doucement. Les deux tentacules s'enroulèrent l'une sur l'autre, formant une sorte… de… pénis, disons.

"Nope, pas capable." 

Il se pencha un peu, et pinca son clitoris doucement. "Alors, c'est quoi?"

Jolynne gémit doucement, et s'accrocha à son bras. "A-ah, q-quand le bébé se forme dans le ventre, il a un corps neutre, et donc, prêt à soit être un homme ou une femme. Le clitoris, le truc là, c'est comme un restant de ce qui aurait pu être un pénis, l'organe d'un homme. Mais rien ne sort de là. Pour s'accoupler… c'est là que ça se passe."

Elle leva son chandail timidement, et rougit. "E-euhm, les hommes ont aussi des mamelons, mais ils ne servent à peu près à rien. Seules les femmes peuvent faire du lait et tout. Mais les deux sont sensibles."

Henri-Charles rit doucement. "Nous, hommes peuvent… allaiter, aussi." Il lui prit la main délicatement, et la posa sur son pectoral. "Nous sommes pas le principal pour le lait, mais, comme le…" il marmonna quelque chose. "Nous en font tout le temps. Maintenant, même."

Il pencha la tête et sourit, un peu plus gêné cette fois. 

"Des gens… aiment ça, des fois… euh…" ses oreilles tressaillirent, et il rougit, marmonnant un mot dans sa langue. Jolynne le regarda, et pencha la tête. "Hm? Tu peux expliquer, si c'est plus facile."

Henri-Charles poussa un grognement timide, et pointa la bouche de Jolynne, puis son mamelon. 

"O-oh!"

Jolynne se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, et couina, un tourbillon chaud se propageant dans son ventre. 

_ Elle avait presque oublié ses envies, à expliquer. _

"Hm?" Il fit timidement. Et Jolynne sourit, et s'approcha. Il la souleva, et se retourna vers les oreillers, s'accotant dessus pour que Jolynne puisse être plus en équilibre.

De cet angle, elle sentait les tentacules qui frottaient doucement contre son entrée. Elle lui caressa le torse, pressant doucement. _ Assez mou, et très plaisant à toucher.  _

Puis elle baissa la tête, et, délicatement, commença à sucer sur l'un de ses mamelons. Elle entendit Henri-Charles gémir au dessus, et sourit, pinçant l'autre avec sa main libre, et suçant plus fort. 

Et puis, elle put sentir un liquide tiède se propager dans sa bouche.

Ça ne goûtait pas le lait, c'était certain. Mais, pas mauvais, mais pas du tout. Elle en bu quelques gorgées, et puis regarda en haut. Et sentit son coeur s'arrêter à la vue au dessus d'elle. 

Oh, comment Henri-Charles avait l'air d'aimer ça. Il la fixait, visage rouge, sourcils courbés et le dos de sa main contre son sourire, comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'elle était en train de faire cela.

Elle recula la tête, et sourit. "Ça va?"

Il acquiesça silencieusement, et Jolynne se remit au travail. Elle mordilla le mamelon un peu, ce qui le fit sursauter et siffler quelque chose dans sa langue. Et puis il lui attrapa les hanches, et la tira vers le bas. Elle sentit les tentacules frotter contre son entre-jambes, et couina et gémit. 

_ Allez, allez, il s'excitait beaucoup, juste avec ça. C'était trop bon! _

Jolynne leva les yeux et la tête, et il la regarda. 

_ Oh, à le regarder, elle avait juste le goût de l'embrasser, tellement il était beau. _

Elle se hissa sur ses main et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Henri-Charles grogna et répliqua, serrant ses fesses assez pour qu'elle sente ses ongles presser dans sa peau.

"J-Jol-lynne- aahh-" il gémit entre deux baisers, et Jolynne roucoula, roulant des hanches. Les tentacules étaient très visqueuses, et elles pourraient très bien glisser à l'intérieur facilement, de la façon dont elles bougeaient, si près de sa vulve.

_ Allez, dedans,  _ **_dedans!!_ **

Et comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, il roula sur le lit, embarquant sur elle, et, s'emparant de ses jambes, poussa à l'intérieur. Jolynne gémit fort, et s'accrocha à Henri-Charles, qui figea un coup. "Ç-ça va?" Il murmura. Jolynne acquiesça, et sourit.

_ C'était beaucoup. Mais ça ne faisait pas mal du tout, heureusement. _

"C-continue-" elle souffla, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Henri-Charles sourit, et commença à pousser. 

_ Oh, il poussait fort, tabarnack! _

Elle s'accrocha à lui plus fermement, gémissant et couinant avec chaque poussée.

"O-oh, c'est- plus-" il grogna, essayant de trouver ses mots, puis soupira et continua dans sa langue.  _ Oh, mon dieu, c'était encore plus chaud comme ça.  _ Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, mais en jugeant sa vigueur, c'était certain qu'il s'amusait.

Il pencha la tête, et sa corne pressa contre le front de Jolynne. Et soudainement, la jeune femme sentit un picotement agréable lui parcourir le corps. Puis, elle entendit la voix d'Henri-Charles, qui résonnait dans sa tête.

" _ J-Jolynne!! Oh, mon dieu, c'est vraiment comme ça que les humains font pour s'accoupler?? Oh, c'est trop bon!!- oh Jolynne,  _ **_Jolynne!!_ ** _ " _

Soudainement, il bougea la tête, et elle arrêta d'entendre sa voix. Il souffla à son oreille quelque chose dans sa langue. Il le répéta, encore et encore, et lui lécha l'oreille.

"Q-quoi?" Jolynne gémit, un peu confuse.

Il leva la tête, et la fixa, cherchant ses mots.

"J-je… je… je t-t'aime! Je t'aime!" Il s'exclama, et sourit. Jolynne rougit, et couina.  _ Il avait bien dit… oh, mautadine. _

Elle lui caressa la joue et sourit, puis le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ses poussées se firent plus fortes et rapides, et elle le sentit se tendre un peu. 

_ Est-ce qu'il allait- _

Et d'un coup, il poussa plus fort, et elle sentit un liquide chaud se propager dans son ventre. Et, avec le choc, elle jouit elle aussi, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos en s'accrochant à lui, et Henri-Charles fit de même avec ses hanches, la tirant plus près, gémissant dans sa bouche et enroulant sa queue autour de sa jambe. 

Puis il s'écroula sur elle, et roula à côté. Jolynne se tourna vers lui, et lui prit la main. Il la leva à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa délicatement, souriant.

"Ça va? Tu… aimé?" Il demanda doucement, bras autour de sa taille, et Jolynne bougea la main pour poser sa paume contre sa joue. 

"Ouais. Vraiment." Elle rit doucement, et sentit des larmes former dans ses yeux. "J'ai vraiment aimé ça, j-je-" elle s'arrêta, essuyant ses larmes, et hoqueta. Henri-Charles pencha la tête vers elle, et lui lécha la joue tendrement. 

"Tu demandé si… je reste?" 

"M-mhm…"

Il la serra contre lui, et lui flatta les cheveux. "Je reste. Pour toi. Je reste." Il murmura.

Jolynne gémit doucement, et puis commença à pleurer. 

"D-désolé, j'arrête pas de pleurer, j'suis désolée, je sais pas comment arrêter…" elle balbutia.

Henri-Charles sourit, et enfonça ses doigts un peu plus dans sa chevelure. "Ça va. Je dérange pas. Tu pleurer comme tu veux."

Jolynne renifla et sanglota. "M-merci…"

_ Il était tellement doux, et confortable. C'était relaxant, juste être près de lui. _

Après quelques minutes, elle se calma, et un silence tomba dans la pièce. Mais un silence confortable, rempli de tendresse.

Et soudainement, le ventre de Jolynne gargouilla.

Jolynne sursauta, et rougit. "O-oh, désolé."

Henri-Charles rigola, et lui embrassa le front. "Ça va. Tu faim, c'est ça?" Il demanda doucement.

Jolynne acquiesça, et sourit.

"Je faim aussi. Tu veux aller?"

"Mhm. Et, aussi… c'est quoi ça, le bout rose sur ta queue?"

Henri-Charles rit doucement, et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Ça, tu savoir… plus tard."

Les deux se levèrent, et, main dans la main, sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, prêt à finir leur journée.


End file.
